The father, the daughter, the brother and the nice
by Jossie of suburbia
Summary: "Chief Beifong, I think we might be related, I believe my grandfather was your dad". Lin never knew her father, until the day Asami Sato showed up at her office with a box full of photos and letters that revealed the identity of the mysterious man.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The photos and the letters**

"Miss Sato, what a surprise, is everything ok?" chief Beifong greated. The young girl was holding a box in her hands and to Lins surprise she was completely alone.

"Oh yes chief, everything is fine" she answered, taking a sit in front of Lin´s desk. The older woman was getting confused, Asami was here alone, with no Korra, no Mako and no Bolin, something must be up.

"You know you can call me Lin. What brings you here?" she said Asami just smiled nervously. This reaction made Lin wondered if it had something to do with the box her hands.

"Well chief, I mean, Lin… I don't know how to say this but… I found something at home that may be of your interest" the girl started to open the box. Lin let out a sigh.

"Asami, if this has to do with your father it's okay, since he gave his life to republic city, as you know, all his charges have been removed" she saw the slight twitch on the girl's mouth at the mention of her father.

"Oh no, this has nothing to do with my father, but… more with my grandfather. You see I think he could be your…"

Asami stopped, Lin's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"My what?"

"Okay listen, I was going through some old boxes at home to clean out some space for a desk and I happened to stumbled across my grandfather's old chest where he keep his things locked"

Lin raised an eyebrow, not really understanding were this story was going.

"My father always told me to not try to open it. He respected his father so much that he never tried to open it himself. But now things are different and both of them passed away so I broke the lock and inside I found this and… I'm pretty sure they belong to you" she said pushing the box in front of Lin.

The chief of police took out the contents of the box, inside there were a handful of pictures and three letters that had a "return to sender" stamp on them. She started by looking at the first picture, it looked like a blurry portrait of Avatar Aang's statue.

"Asami, why are you showing me this?" she asked, trying to make sense of the blurry figures in front of the statue, it was a black and white picture, It really had nothing going on.

"Flip to the next one" Asami said, Lin did as instructed. That's when her heart stoped, she gasped softly at the sight of the picture.

"You see chief Beifong, I think we might be related" Asami commented.

Lin's hands started to shake. In the picture was her mother, smiling widely, with her arms around man. A man Lin had never seen before. The next picture showed a baby sleeping in a cradle, wearing a onesie with a flying board emblem, the Beifong family emblem. She flipped it to the other side and read the messy handwriting.

"_Lin, 12 months old"_

Her hands were shaking even more, this was shocking for her. She never ever saw a picture of herself younger than 6 years old, mostly because her mother is blind and she never felt the need to take a photo of her. The only baby picture she had seen of herself was not even of her, it was a picture of Bumi and Kya were she happens to be standing on the corner of the photo, but even then, you could only see half of her.

"You said you found this at your home?" she asked, trying to sound calm, but her nervousness was to obvious.

"Yes, Lin, this were in a box full of old photos of my grandparents that were locked in my grandfather's chest"

Asami's response felt through deaf ears as Lin keep looking a the pictures, the next photo showed a man holding the hand of a baby in a garden. She guessed it was republic city's park. This man was the same guy her mother was hugging on the other photo, he had curly black hair and wore glasses. On the back of the photo said

"L_in's first steps". _

The next one was a photo of her mother with her arms crossed, by her stood a baby (witch she guessed was herself), this one had nothing written on the back. The next photo showed two babies a boy wearing an overall and a girl wearing a dress, on the back of the photo it said

"_Hiro (1 year old), Lin (10 months old)" _

"Hiro" she said aloud. The other photos were just blurry, just like the first one she saw, but you could tell they were taken on the same spot as the others.

"I'm pretty sure the Hiro in that photo is my father" Asami commented, then she pointed to the photo were the man was holding the baby's hand

"And this is my grandfather" then Asami reached to her purse and pulled a bunch of other photos, they were all Sato family portraits.

"Look, is the same man" she said, pointing to a wedding photo of the man and then to the photo of hin and Toph.

"I don't know if Im intruding Lin, but I think my grandfather may have been your father" Asami finished.

Lin was speechless

"I… I don't know what to say" Asami didn't knew what to said either, she looked to the side trying to ignore the awkward silence in the room. Lin reached back to the box and grabbed the tree letters. Under the return to sender stamp she could read that the three of then were addressed to the republic city police station but only one of the letters was to her mom, the other two were addressed to her.

"Lin?" Asami asked, the older woman looked up.

"Bolin told me that you never really knew your dad and that for years your mother never really told you anything about him, so when I found this I ran straight here" Lin looked down at the picture of the man holding her hand

"What was his name?"

"his name was Satoru Kantoshito Sato"

"A guy named Kanto, hu?" Lin muttered remembering the bland way her mother told her his name.

"I haven't open those, they are for you so I think you should have then, in fact you can keep everything in that box if you want" Asami said gesturing to the letters. Lin smiled not taking her eyes of the picture of the man

"Thanks Asami, I really appreciate this this is just… a lot to take in, as you said, I never knew who my father was, In fact I heard his name for the first just recently" she said

"There is one more thing I know, I can tell you If you want" the younger girl said, Lin looked up to meet Asami's eyes

"Go ahead"

"Well, my dad told me about this before, he always said that he had a sister, but he didn't knew her name or were she was. For what he told me I know that my grandfather had a relationship outside his marriage that resulted on him having a baby with another woman. Apparently that's what made my grandparents get divorce,that's why my dad always resented him. He knew about what happened and he held a grouch towards my grandfather. he always knew about his sister, he had heard his dad talk about ti a couple of times, but he knew nothing outside of that, he used to say that he wished to at least know her name… if we only had opened that chest sooner…"

"I had a brother" Lin said, looking at the picture of the two babies.

"And my mother ruined your grandparents marriage, just like she ruined her parents marriage, and our family… she seems to know a lot about shitting on people" lin muttered angrily, Asami looked down taking a deep breath.

"Lin, I know this means a lot to you, and its probably not to pleasant to find out what really happened between your mom and my grandfather but… I want you to know that this means a lot to me two" she finished, Lin looked at her in confusion, still trying to process everything that was happening

"Im sorry my mother ruined your family, I know I must had been hard to grow up dealing with older people and their conflicts"

"Oh no, I don't mean it like that, Lin, this means a lot to me because, well, since my father's passing I thought I had no family left, but today I learned I have an aunt" She finished with a sweet smile

Lin listened to her words, but she certainly paid little attention to them, she was to busy processing all this new information. She never really answered Asami, in fact, she didn't even noticed when the girl left. It all happened so fast that she felt like she needed a break and a private place to open the letters.

She got up from her desk and walked out of the office, informing her team that she would be taking the rest of the day off.

She had to know what those letters said.

To be continued

**Chapter 2: the love of the father and the pride of the mother**

Preview:

"_My sweet little Lin, happy 8 birthday, I want you to know that daddy loves you very much and with all my heart I wish you have a great birthday. I really miss you.." _

The sobs started to come back making Lin unable to continue her reading, Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder and toke the letter from her hands

"you want me to continue?" he asked, Lin nodded and he picked up from were she had left off

"_I really miss you, and I hope I can see you again one day soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the love of the father and the pride of the mother**

Lin found herself sitting alone at the stairs Air temple Island meditation quiosk, ready to read the letters in the box. She looked up to the statue of Avatar Aang. This was a place that was always quiet, a place that reminded her of her childhood and how Avatar Aang would bring her here to calm down when she was sad or angry. If she was going to open the letters it was going to be here.

She opened the box and took out the three envelopes. She knew witch one she wanted to open first, so without further to do she broke the seal on the one addressed to her mother.

Upon opening the envelope the first thing she saw was money, a handful of ten yuan bills. Lin took the money out, and placed it back on the box then she took out the letter. And started reading

"_To: Toph Beifong, Chief of Republic City Police._

_From: Satoru Sato _

_Hello Toph, its me Kanto. I know you are blind and this letter is probably pointless to you, but I'm hoping you would find someone to help you read it. This is my last desperate attempt to reach you. Since you moved homes I don't know where to find you anymore, I tried looking for you several times at the station but you're never there when I ask. I'm not here to bother you Toph I'm just trying to see my daughter Lin again, it's been three years since I last saw her, and I miss her. She is my little girl and I really want to see her again, I don't understand why you try keeping her from me, I want you to know that I really care for her and that I would never stop trying until I see her again. _

_As you may have notice, this envelope contains money, is a total of 720 yuan. I been collecting this over the years from my monthly feed for Lin, it contains all the money that I been leaving at your mailbox all this time, the yuans that you have been monthly returning to me. This money is rightfully Lin's and I want you to know that I would not use it on anything else, this is my daughter's money, so please accept it, It would be helpful for Lin's education, as I know she would be turning 4 soon so she would have to go to preschool._

_Please Toph, let me see Lin once again, If you don't want to give me your address that's fine, but please at least bring her over to my home every once in awhile, I miss her. _

_I'll be waiting for your answer. Please get back to me"_

By the end of the letter Lin was biting down on her tongue, part from anger and part from trying to keep her tears from falling. Her father had tried to reach her, but her mother had ignored him.

She could have had a childhood with a loving father, but her mother's pride ruined it all. This letter only made it clear for her that her mother had been screwing up her life since the very beginning.

She saw the money inside the box and as she reached for it, she couldn't help but let the tears fall. It was indeed 720 yuan. She realized that her father had kept his word, he never touched the money. It broke her heart because she knew that this man was poor, he was part of the hardworking lown class of Republic City. Satoru Sato didn't have much money, it was his son who grew up to become rich, not him, so this earned with hard work and saved for her with love.

She reached for the other envelope, this being one that was addressed to her. She opened it carefully, revealing the letter, without wanting to wait she started reading.

"_To: My lovely daughter Lin_

_From: Daddy_

_My sweet little Lin, happy 8 birthday…"_

The first sentence of the letter made her tears turn into sobs, she covered her eyes with her hand to try to stop her tears from staining the paper.

"Lin" she heard from behind, she turned around, wiping her eyes with her hand.

"Tenzin" she breathed out, trying to recover her composure

"What happened? why are you crying?" she could hear the worry on his voice, but Lin didn't blame him, the last time he saw her cry like this they were both 10 years old. He sat by her, and his eyes scanned the letters.

"Pema told me you came here looking distressed, why are you crying lin? Are you okay?" She let out a laugh in between her sobs, she couldn't believe that her best friend, ex boyfriend and now ex enemy was going to console her about her long lost father.

"Im fine" she blurted out, calming down her sobs and letting smile form in her face as she said

"You wouldn't believe what happened today, I finally know who was my father" his expression softened, his worry shifting to sympathy. He knew that Lin had been trying to find her father since forever, he even remembered spending long hours with her, wen they were children, trying to figure out who was the mysterious man.

"Really, how?" he asked curiously

"Asami came to me with this, it's a long story but, this are the letter's he wrote to me, I was im the middle of reading this one" Tenzin saw the letter that was already opened, his eyes widened as he read the name on the paper

"Satoru Sato as in…" Lin smiled and said

"Hiroshi Sato's father yeah. I had a rich brother I guess" her eyes turned back to the letter on her hands. Tenzin saw the action and said

"That's… very unexpected Lin, I can leave you alone if you want" Lin grabbed his wrist to prevent him from standing and said

"no, stay, I need some support right now". She looked up at him, his expression was full of sympathy. He gave her a little smile, and expression that reminded her so much of Avatar Aang.

"Well, you have to keep reading" he said, Lin laughed softly, knowing he was as curious as her. She turned back to the letter and started reading aloud

"_My sweet little Lin, happy 8 birthday, I want you to know that daddy loves you very much and with all my heart I wish you have a great birthday. I really miss you.."_

The sobs started to come back making Lin unable to continue her reading, Tenzin placed a hand on her shoulder and toke the letter from her hands

"You want me to continue?" he asked, Lin nodded and he picked up from were she had left off

"_I really miss you, and I hope I can see you again one day soon. Maybe you can ask your mom if you can spend a weekend with me, I can take you to the park, I'm sure you and your brother Hiro would have a great time playing around the pond. And speaking of siblings, I saw your mother one day at the market and she told me you had a baby sister that just turned three years old, how is she doing? I'm sure you are taking good care of her. Your mom also told me you are learning metal bending, I'm so proud of you sweetheart, I'm sure you will be as mighty as your mom. _

_I know that I'm not around that much Lin and Im really sorry for ir, but please know that I love you with all my heart. I know your mother is doing this because she loves you and I know she must have a good reason for not letting me see you, she is jist trying to do what's best for you, so please Lin, don't be mad at her. _

_Happy birthday Little girl. Please be happy_.

_With all my love, Daddy"_

Tenzin finished reading "that's all there is" he said, Lin was still crying, she wasn't sobbing anymore, but her tears keep falling.

"He loved me Tenzin, I don't understand why my mother would keep him from seeing me" Tenzin had a lump in his throat, It was a really unexplainable thing, why would Toph take away Lin's opportunity to have a loving father.

"You would have to talk about that with your mother" he suggested. Lin rolled her eyes muttering

"Yeah right, as if she would care to tell me anything" cleaning away her tears with her palm she took out the third letter from the box

"Please read this one" she said, Tenzin toke it on hands and opened the envelope, he unfolded the letter and started reading.

"_To: My lovely daughter Lin_

_From: Daddy_

_Happy 18 birthday Lin! I hope you have a great birthday sweetheart, I love you very much and I wish I could give you your birthday hug. All this years I been writing to you on your birthday and to be honest I don't think you have been getting my letters. I don't know if this is ever going to reach to you but please understand that I love you and I would always be here if you want to see me. _

_I saw your photo on the paper the other day on an article that talked about how you stopped some thieves from robbing a store. I'm so proud of you, you have become an incredible cop. _

_You have grown to be so beautiful Lin, your hair is a lot like mine and you and your brother Hiro have my nose. But you do look at lot like your mother, you have her eyes and her lips and I can only imagine you inherited her beautiful white skin._

_18 is a big number my little girl, I hope you are ready to go in to adulthood, a lot comes in with growing up, you will probably marry, and have children; and If that's the case, please let me meet them, I think I can the best grandfather ever. But I believe that you are probably a lot like your mother and maybe you don't want to settle down, if that's the case, don't worry, I'm sure you will do great._

_Keep it up with the great work my girl, I know you will be chief of police one day. My advice for you on this day is to go on and chase your dreams, and never forget, happiness comes from the small moments of life, so enjoy your days, don't miss out on what's here for you. _

_Happy birthday Lin, with all my love, daddy"_

When Tenzin finished reading he realized that Lin was not crying anymore, instead she was looking out into the lake.

"This is all my mother's fault" she muttered

"We don't know what were her reasons, she probably had a motive" Lin turned to him angrier showing on her face.

"She never said a word about our father's, never a single word, not to me or Suyin, but some nights I would overhear her conversations with uncle Sokka, her words were always the same -I'm strong enough to do this alone, I don't need what he can give and neither does Lin, she's fine with me- I never understood what she was talking about until now"

Tenzin remained silent he had hear Lin talk about those words before, and surely at the time, none of them knew what they meant.

"Your mom was most likely blinded by her own pride" he commented.

"Enough with the blind puns" Lin said sarcastically, she knew it wasn't on purpose.

"Sorry, but, think about it. My mom used to say that aunt Toph was the strongest woman she ever met, but that her biggest flaw was that she would let herself be controlled by her own pride. My mom said that people like her always have trouble accepting the help of others. But who am I to tell, we don't know what were the reasons of your mother's decision"

"Her stupid pride has been ruining everything since the very beginning, but whatever happened between him and my mother It certainly wasn't a good thing, Asami said her grandparents had a divorce due to my mother"

Tenzin thought about the ordeal, his mind wandering back to Asami, he wondered how could the girl discover such thing

"I can't believe you are Hiroshi Sato's half sister" he commented

"Yeah, me neither" Tenzin stared at her tilting his head to admire her face features

"To be honest, you do have some resemblance to Hiroshi"

"Yeah, I know, believe it or not you are not the first one to point it out. In multiple occasions, during formal events, people asked if we were related because we looked sort of alike. It all makes sense now, we were siblings, spirits, life if crazy, who would have guessed that I would put my brother in to jail" she said with a nervous laugh, thinking back on how she arrested Hiroshi after the equalist revolution happen.

"What are you gonna do now?" Tenzin asked, Lin crossed her arms

"Satoru Sato passed away when I was on my 30's, there is nothing to do now"

Tenzin looked down at the box that contained the letters and the photos

"No but, I mean, what about Asami? She is Hiroshi's daughter, Sartoru's granddaughter, so, she's your niece"

Thats wen Lin remembered Asamis words_ -since my father's passing I thought I had no family left, but today I learned I have an aunt-_

She got up from the stairs, Tenzin followed, a little smile appeared on her lips

"I'm glad to know that I have a niece that doesn't have Suyin's blood in her veins" Tenzin chuckled saying

"cone on Lin, let's go have some tea"

Lin couldn't really sleep that night, her mind raced, her thoughts invaded by the content of the letters. But there was something else in her mind, her brother Hiroshi and his daughter Asami, Lin couldn't help but think of all the times she had been close to them, but yet so far away.

**Chapter 3: The brother and the niece**

**Preview:**

Lin could only sigh as she looked at the picture of a little girl sitting in the courtroom, she was so small, he had tears coming down her eyes. The picture brought her back to that moment and made her blood boil just as it did that day, she could almost hear the girl's uncontrollable cry on the back on her mind.

Hiroshi was so cruel to Asami. It was almost inhuman.

Autor´s note:

Please leave me a review if you liked it. Im open to ideas on how Lin would approach to Asami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The brother and the niece**

Wen Lin got to her job the next morning she was exhausted. She had not slept the night before, her mind still racing with the thoughts of the discovery of her father and her half brother.

She sat heavily on her desk, taking the reports that had been given to her about the criminal activity on the previous night. There was only two, nothing serious, one was about a missing child that was located hiding on his treehouse and the other about a noise complaint from a working class neighborhood. Lin signed the papers and proceed to put them in her archive.

She let out a sigh, her mind was still far from her work. The thing that keep her thoughts running was Hiroshi Sato, her half brother. It was so weird to think that they were related but it made so much sense, because she had been told she looked like him many times before. She remembered Katara saying they looked alike after seeing a picture of a young Hiroshi Sato on the cover of a mother was there that time, and if Lin remembered correctly Toph brushed it off making a sarcastic comment about being a blind. She probably understood exactly what was going on.

But that wasn't the only time she heard about their resemblance, it happened all the time during the holiday formal gatherings when they were young, and it even happened during the investigacion of Hiroshi's wife case when her officers wondered if they were cousins. Of course back then she thought it was just a huge coincidence that she happens to share some facial features with Hiroshi, but it all made sense now.

She wondered if she truly looked that much like him. After all, they must have looked very similar in their younger years if several people had pointed it out, including Katara. She opened her cabinet to find an old newspaper photo of herself. This one was special and she would always keep it in her office as a reminder on how much of a responsibility her job was. It was a newspaper entry that talked about the day she became chief of police. But the information on the article didn't mattered to Lin at the moment, all she cared about was the picture. It was in black and white but it was a headshot of herself where she could see her face features in detail. If she remembered correctly, she was 36 years old when it was taken. All she needed now was a picture of Hiroshi Sato in his 30's, and she knew exactly where to find it.

She placed her photo in a folder, took it with her and started walking out of her office, making sure to inform her officers that she would be out for a few hours. She made her way to the police headquarters archive library where she was greeted by the official in charge.

"Find me the file on the Yasuko Sato case" she demanded

"Yes Chief, we have a total of six books on the case, is there an specific one you are looking for?".

"Bring them all to me, I'll be waiting on the fourth cubicle"

"Yes Chief" he answered

She walked to the cubicle and sat on the desk, she didn't have to wait that long, the officer came with the books and left her to read alone.

She remembered that they had taken headshots of everyone involved in that case, including Hiroshi Sato, she just had to find it in one of the books. The task proved to be easier than she thought, as the third book was conveniently labeled "picture evidence".

She opened the file, she flipped through the pages, most of the pictures were of the damaged property, they were taken the morning after the incident.

All the images she saw brought back an old feeling feeling on Lin, she had forgotten how horrible the Sato case really was. She flipped the pages until she finally found what she was looking for.

The picture of Hiroshi Sato, under it there was a description that read:

"Name: Hiroshi Sato

Age: 38 years old

Relationship: Husband

Status: victim/ indirect witness"

She took out the newspaper article from her folder and placed the photos side by side. And immediately she could see the resemblance, they did looked like each other, it was the hair, the nose and the over all the shape of their face. They looked very alike.

Lin couldn't help but stare at the picture of her half brother. He looked tired, he had bags under his eyes, and his expression showed a mixture of sadness and anger. She remembered the day this picture was taken very vividly, it happened days before the court took place, when they were revisiting the statements of the witnesses.

This was Lin's first big case to investigate as chief of police, at that time she saw everything different and that included Hiroshi, back then she observed his every move, and how he behaved around the questions they threw at him. Before they knew Yasuko Sato was killed by the threats she had marked Hiroshi as the main suspect, but of course, his innocence had been proven.

In curiosity she continued flipping the pages, most of them were the headshots of some of the maids that were staying at the house the night of the incident, but the last photo was the one that really caught her attention.

Lin could only sigh as she looked at the picture of a little girl sitting in the courtroom. She was so small. she had tears coming down her eyes. The picture brought her back to that moment and made her blood boil just as it did that day, she could almost hear the girl's uncontrollable cry on the back on her mind. Under the picture the description said

"Name: Asami Sato

Age: 6 years old

Relationship: daughter

Status: Victim/ direct witness"

Direct witness. Asami had been a direct witness on the assassination of her mother. She was the only person that had seen the faces of the of the men who infiltrated the house and burned Yasuko Sato to death. Hiroshi had been asked if his daughter could testify in court and without a doubt he agreed.

Lin had been against, it at the time Asami was way to young, she was scared and traumatized after what happened. But the main reason why Lin didn't wanted her to testify was simple, this was the first time the republic city jury had a child as a witness, they didn't knew how to proceed, they had no protocol on the matter. But Hiroshi Sato insisted that Asami was key to sentence the suspect to a life in prison and as Chief of police she was in no position to stop a family decision. That day, Hiroshi forced his six year old daughter to testify.

Asami cried the whole time, her soft tears of sadness turned in to sobs when the judge started to ask the specific questions "Where did he hit your mother?", "What were her last words?" and "Was your mother crying?". Hiroshi Sato sat there in silence, he didn't cry, he did not lower his sight, he just sat there looking straight in to his daughter's eyes with what Lin could only describe as extricness.

Lin's hand tightened in to a fist. She traced Asami's face with her fingers, and the realisation washed over her body.

This was her niece.

That little girl that had to visit the police station psychologist everyday after witnessing the death of her mother, was her niece. The brave teenager that turned her back to her father to defend what she thought best, was her niece.

The woman that is now the head of Future Industries is her niece.

Things have changed, but back then Asami was so small, so fragile, and her father was a monster. Lin couldn't believe she had forgotten how she truly felt about Hiroshi, since that day in the courtroom she thought of him as a cruel father. A monster that made his daughter relive the memory of the assassination of her mother over and over again just to make sure that he won a case in court, a man so cruel that tried to kill his daughter to avenge the death of his wife. A monster that tried to reconnect with his daughter only to be killed right in front of her, reigniting traumas of the past on the girl.

Was that how Kanto was as a father? An strict cruel man? Was that what her mother was trying to shield her from? In his letters Kanto seemed like a loving father, but so did Hiroshi when he was with Asami, at least that how I seemed to be, but he proved to be the opposite on the hardest moments of their live. It could not be much of a coincidence, after all people say that when children grow up to be parents that make the sames mistakes as their own progenitors. Was this why her mother pushed her away from Kanto?

Lin pulled the photo of herself and placed it by Asami's. Once again she traced little Asami's face features with her fingers and for the first time she could see the resemblance. It was subtle, but it was there, on the shape of her face, on her nose. Maybe Lin was imagining it all, but there was no way to deny that she and Asami shared the same blood.

She closed the book and standed up from the desk. Her father Satoru, her half brother Hiroshi, both had passed away, but her niece Asami was still here and she was the last tie Lin had to the man that had been her father.

Lin was not gonna let herself ruin this. She already screw up once with her other niece Opal, she was not doing it a second time with Asami, especially not after knowing the fact that she was the last blood family member the girl had. It was time for Lin to return all the love her father tried to give her all through the years.

She had to find Asami and apologize.

**Chapter 4: The niece and the aunt **

Preview:

"Yeah, he was very strict, but he loved me Lin, I know he was not right all the time, but I accept that, he was still my father and without him I wouldn't be where I am today"

Lin stared down at the headstones. Satoru Sato, his wife Misato, Hiroshi Sato and his wife Yasuko, all buried here. Asami was looking at the headstones, the young girl wore a sad expression in her face but the girl was still strong. Lin on the other hand felt like crying. She couldn't help but feel angry, it was all really unfair, Asami was a sweet young woman, why have all this horrible things had to happen to her?

Autor's note:

Leave me a review if you liked it. I love to know if people are actualy reading this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The niece and the aunt **

When Lin showed up at the Future Industries tower looking for Asami, she wasn't expecting to be pushed aside by a receptionist.

"Im sorry Chief Beifong, but Miss Sato has a busy schedule and if you don't have an appointment there is nothing I can do for you". Lin was starting to get annoyed by the situation.

"You don't understand, I need to talk to Asami, it's a family matter" the woman looked up, she pushed her glasses up and said

"Miss Sato doesn't have any family" Lin felt insulted at the statement, but of course there was no way for this woman to know that she was talking to her bosses aunt. When lin was about to start yelling, she was distracted by someone calling her name

"Lin" the voice called, she turned around to see the person

"Korra?"

"What are you doing here?"The young avatar asked, Lin turned back at the receptionist saying

"I'm trying to see Asami, but this lady is not letting me in" Korra walked closer to the desk and said

"Chief Beifong is with me, Im Avatar Korra and I have an appointment with Asami Sato at 6:00 pm" the woman checked a list of names on her desk and said

"Miss Asami is not expecting Chief beifong, but I'm going to let her in just because you are the Avatar" Korra rolled her eyes and pulled Lin's hand, guiding her to Asami´s office. Lin was surprised on how well Korra knew the place, like she had came here a million times before. They stepped in to the elevator, Korra pushed the button for the 47 floor. They started going up in silence until Korra decided to start a conversation

"So, Lin, what brings you here?" Lin crossed her arms, by the way Korra acted around her she guessed Asami haven't told her anything about the discovery of Lin´s father.

"I'm here for a… personal matter" The Avatar raised her eyebrows curiously, Lin only crossed her arms and continued

"I didn't knew you had to make an appointment" Korra snorted

"Yeah, Asami is always busy, since she started working on the city we don't see each other as often" Lin didn't say anything she knew Asami and Korra had something going on with each other, it made her smile, her niece´s life seemed to be on a good track. The elevator continued up until they reached their destination.

For Lin´s disappointment there was another receptionist in this floor, but this time the process was way quicker, after confirming Korra´s appointment the receptionist leaded them in to Asami´s office.

"Miss Sato, Avatar Korra has arrived"

Lin spotted Asami in the corner of the room, hunched over a table, she could hear the clicking of the letters on the typewriter. The head of Future Industries didn't bother to look up when she said

"I'll be done in a second Korra, just wait, I have to finish this before we can talk" The avatar laughed saying

"I will have to interrupt you this time, because you have another visitor" Asami looked up form her work, when she saw Lin her expression changed

"Oh, Lin, I wasn't expecting you"

"Yeah, your recepcionist made that very clear" she said laughig slyly.

"Spirits, I'm so sorry, I will have to do something about her" Lin smiled, Asami´s expression showed nervousness, but also a bit on embarrassment, as if the young woman felt a bit of shame in her presence.

"You won't have to do that" Asami got up from her spot and said

"Do you need something? I can ask my assistant to get you some tea, come on, take a sit" Lin couldn't help but stare at Asami´s face. At that moment Asami´s eyes meet with her´s. The girl was the living image of Yasuko Sato, but the hint of Hiroshi was still there, on the nose and on the shape of the face. that feeling she was becoming so familiar with reached back to her senses, Asami is her niece. Lin is now in the presence of the last blood tie she had with her father.

"It's okay Asami, I just wanted to talk to you about what you said the other day" she started, Korra looked at the scene in confusion, she saw how Lin looked at Asami and how different Asami acted around Lin.

"Okay, what's going on here? Did something happen that I don't know of?" the avatar asked, Asami broke eye contact with Lin and said

"Korra, it's a long story, I was going to tell you everything tonight" Korra turned to Lin in confusion

"You guys are scaring me" Lin chuckled, Asami laughed nervously

"Korra, Im sorry but I really need to talk to Lin right now, maybe we chat tomorrow? This is important" Asami said, Korra´s confusion quickly changed in to worry

"Is everything okay here? Are you alright?" she asked Asami, placing her hands on the other girl´s shoulder´s. Asami gave Korra a tranquilizing smile she grabbed borth on Korra's hands and said

"Yes, don't worry, I will tell you everything in detail, but for now I need to talk to Lin alone, it's a personal matter" Korra nodded, she exchanged her goodbyes to Asami, she threw an angry look to Lin and then walked out of the office.

There she stood, all alone with Asami. The girl that had been the starter of the most emotional tree day´s of Lin´s life. The Chief of police couldn't help but feel ashamed for not responding to Asami that day when the girl told her how glad she felt after knowing they were family.

"Asami, I'm so sorry for ignoring you that day at my office, I was… is just that…" Asami looked at the ground, embarrassed

"No Lin, I guess I shouldn't have said that, It was to soon" At that moment, Lin did something impulsive, she reached over and pulled Asami into a hug, this took the engineer by surprise

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything, and I also wanted you to know that I'm glad for the fact that you are my niece" Asami hugged back, pressing her head on to Lin´s chest.

"I'm so happy to hear that Lin, I was scared you wouldn't want to see me as family, especially because you are the only family I have left" Lin felt her eyes getting watery, but she didn't allowed herself to cry, Asami had been through a lot, and she was not here to give her niece another problem, she was here to be supportive, to stand by her side.

They broke apart from the hug and standed there just looking at each other, Asami smiled sweetly at her saying

"There some more things I have to tell you, see, I made some research by talking to some of the older mades at home and I found a bit more information about my grandpa, I can tell you if you want" Asami waked to her desk

"Of course I would like to know" Lin answered pulling the chair to sit, but Asami didn't sat as Lin expected, instead she grabbed her car keys

"Also, there is a place I would like you to see"

Lin followed Asami, the girl took her in to her car (The latest Sato Mobile with a special chrome red color, the only one in existence Asami explained). Asami didn't say were they were going, instead she drove calmy, telling Lin everything she knew about Satoru. Apparently Satoru´s wife didn't know about the fact that he had a daughter until way later, wen Hiroshi had Asami. At the moment, wen he held his granddaughter Kanto accidentally said aloud that Asami reminded him of his daughter, that's when the problems started, he divorced from his wife and latter on he died wen Asami was 5 years old, his wife died a few years later.

Lin looked out the window of the car, Asami pulled over a place that Lin was not so familiar with, the Republic City cemetery. Lin had only been here a couple of times, she only came to support co worker´s on family member losses, but never for a family member of hersel (her uncle Sokka was buried in the Avatar memorial just like Avatar Anng, and when the time comes for her mother Toph and her aunt Katara, they would be buried there two).

The sun was starting to set, making shadows along the tombstones. Asami lead her to the west side of the cemetery, the place reserved for the wealthy citizens. She followed quietly until Asami stopped in front of a mausoleum.

"Here we are, Lin, I present you the place were all my family members are buried" Asami said, her voice was low but she sounded well collected, Lin inspected the tombstones, almost immediately she spotted her father´s. She took her time to read the inscription

"Satoru Kantoshito Sato, working man, loving father, rest in peace"

Lin kneeled down in front of the gravestone, she took off the police badge form her uniform and placed it on the grave whispering "I'm sorry I wasn't able to meet you, rest in peace old man". Wen she stood up she noticed how all the graves were clean and had fresh flowers placed in a base, by the way Asami behaved in the place she could tell she probably came here regularly, it made Lin´s heart twist. That's when she saw Asami, she was looking down straight to her father's grave. Hiroshi Sato had died a hero of Republic City, but judging by Asami´s face she probably didn't felt that.

"How was he with you?" Lin asked, making Asami snap out of her thoughts.

"Well, my grandpa passed away when I was young so I really don't remember much, but I hear father said he was very strict" Lin looked down at Hiroshi´s grave.

"I wasn't asking about my father, I was asking about yours" Asami´s shoulders dropped and Lin could feel how the atmosphere changed

"He… wasn't what I thought he was" Asami commented, but she wasnt melancolic, it was more like she was angry. Lin inspected the grave stones, by Hiroshi´s it was Yasauko´s, she saw how Asami eyed her mother's grave

"My dad wasn't good with emotions, ever since my mother died he wasn't sure on how to raise me so he gave me what he could, all the luxury any child could want, the best education a parent would give, private engineering classes, toys, dresses, jewelry, but there was one thing he never gave me, his time" Lin saw how Asami tightened her fist

"He was always busy, he never had time for me, that's why I always do everything I can to make time for the people I love, even if it's just a few minutes"

Lin stared at Asami´s gaze realizing that this wasn't the same little girl that sobbed in the courtroom. Asami was over everything life had thrown at her, disappointment, death, sadness, hate, she was over all of it, all that was left was a strong young woman with great ideas and a strong will to make a bright future for herself and those around her.

"He was so strict with you when you were little" she commented, Asami nodded

"Yeah, he was very strict, but he loved me Lin, I know he was not right all the time, but I accept that, he was still my father and without him I wouldn't be where I am today"

Lin stared down at the headstones. Satoru Sato, his wife Misato, Hiroshi Sato and his wife Yasuko, all buried here. Asami was looking at her mother's gave, the young girl wore a sad expression in her face but she was still strong. Lin on the other hand felt like crying. She couldn't help but feel angry, it was all really unfair, Asami was a sweet young woman, why have all this horrible things had to happen to her?

A few tears escaped Lin´s eyes. She walked closed to Asami, placing a hand on her shoulder she said

"Listen Asami, I know that after everything that happened with Opal I dont have the best record as an aunt, but I will try my best to be there for you in anything you need me for" Lin´s voice cracked

"I promise you that with me by your side, I won't let anything make you suffer anymore". Asami's eyes started to tear up and she threw her arms around Lin

"Thank you Lin"

"You can call me aunt if you like" Asami laughed, wiping a few tears away with her palm

"Thank you aunt Lin"

**Autor´s note:**

Should I make another chapter? Would you guys be interested on reading it? I have a few Ideas on Lin wanting a photo with Asami to display in her office.

Anyway´s, my final thought on this fic, Toph´s version on the ordeal is left out for you guys to imagine. Was Kanto a bad man? Why would Toph push him away from Lin? You are free to answer those questions.

Also I wanted to show the more sensitive side of Lin with her protective and motherly side, I don't know if I pulled it off well, but I did my best.

With Asami I tried to keep it simple. I placed little hint of her relationship with Korra on this chapter but I didn't wanted to expand to much on it, since everything is on Lin´s perspective I didn't wanted to go to far from that.

This is probably the last chapter on this fic unless you guys want more. Thanks for reading and thanks to Brike for providing us with such great character´s.

All characters and settings belong to Brike and Nickelodeon, I own nothing.


End file.
